Our Tales
by Creampielover
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff boys have been sucked into a vortex of weird. Lost in a world where Fairy Tales are real they must work together to get out of this bizarre story.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Tales**

**Chapter 1: The Book**

**(****A/N:**** Hey guys its me Creampielover I know it's been a while and your all expecting a new My Life as a Rock star but after some extensive writers block I thought id write something new! So without further ado let the stories begin! )**

General P.O.V

Over the years, life in Townsville had slowly begun to dull. At the start the girls fought crime nearly everyday but as they became older finding time for both studies and crime fighting became increasingly difficult. And so in an effort to create some desperately needed help the Professor created a fourth Powerpuff girl. Blaze.

With their new sister and comrade in the fight against evil the girls expelled almost all evildoers from Townsville, Keyword here being almost. Mojo jojo rebelled once again with his own creation a fourth Rowdyruff boy. Blade.

After much fighting and squabbling over the years eventually the boys gave up their part in the crime world of Townsville (Much to Mojo's dismay), going to live with their adoptive mother Ms. Sarah Bellum.

However as reparation for their many, **MANY** crimes against the city the boys were required to complete 500 hours of community service all overseen by non other than The Powerpuff Girls, much to their distaste.

Which brings us to bright and early Saturday morning at Pokey Oaks County Library where our favorite teens can be found.

At 16 both Rowdyruff and Powerpuff had flourished into diligent (well most of the time) teenagers. Blossom had left her hair as it was for the most part, ditching her comically large bow in the 4th grade and replacing it with an elegant red ribbon. Her fiery red hair was as long as ever and with out ribbon holding it back reached below her butt. Her skin was a creamy sort of pale from her many hours spent indoors participating in her father's experiments and reading. Rose pink eyes and delicate curves Blossom was a true vision off Beauty.

She remained with her natural born leader attitude and excelled academically. She was most likely to succeed 3 years running.

Brick had remained the same in most ways with his rash and nonchalant attitude. Even after relinquishing his role in the Crime world Brick still had an array of skills under his own belt. His hair remained in the same style as always-small ponytail and his famed red baseball cap. In height he was pretty average 5'10 lean and muscular. Ever the lover of competition Brick worked hard in his school career even while still technically a villain he and His brothers attended high school. Brick found a persistent joy in competing with Blossom in many ways she was the only one came any where close to his standards.

Buttercup stayed stubborn and resilient as always but with a much different perspective on life. Her raven black hair stayed choppy and short as usual and was almost always uncombed. She had many piercings up and down her ears and one on her naval that thankfully the Professor didn't know about. Her skin was tan from her many hours spent under the hot sun doing god knows what.

She had shed her boyish looks and had grown into a fairly beautiful young woman with generous curves and flawless skin. Still however Buttercup remained comfortable in baggy pants and graphic tees despite Bubbles and Blazes best efforts. Never one very content with just sitting around doing nothing Buttercup dedicated her time to a wide range of different activities. She was master in 4 different martial arts, Kickboxing Champion, Soccer prodigy and that was only the tip of the iceberg. Buttercup did well in school most of the time but she does still have quite the track record when it comes to detentions. Yet over the years she had come truly understand the meaning of Zen. While still foulmouthed and feisty she could now manage her anger… well with everyone but Butch.

Butch had most likely changed the least. He still enjoyed the perils of battle as if it were a fun game not to be taken seriously, Constantly finding himself in trouble Butch was never one to shy away from a challenge. His scruffy black hair was still spiked but now shagged and hung in front of his face. His twitch had miraculously disappeared for the most part but when he became truly agitated if one looked very closely they could see his right eye give a slight wince. Butch grew into his looks quite well reaching a height of 6'1, Muscular in all the right places, Tan skin and cocky grin his reputation with the ladies of Townsville was certainly renowned.

Butch had earned many reputations around Townsville. The Joker, The Playboy and The Manic his sense of humor never wavered. His attitude towards school was entirely indifferent if it weren't for Ms. Bellum's consistent nagging about his grades he would have probably dropped out all together.

Bubbles had stayed true to the origin of her name. Her upbeat and cheery attitude had given her a definite advantage with the male population of Townsville High school. Nevertheless Bubbles with her head presently in the clouds she very rarely noticed the amount of attention she received, all the same these gestures were not unwarranted. Bubbles was very easily one of the prettiest girls in town. Sunshine kissed locks that curled effortlessly Stunning blue eyes and petite frame she often reminded people of a ceramic doll and was treated as such. She was captain of the cheerleading team, volunteered hours at the Animal Centre, Was an excellent artist and most men's dream girl. She maintained decent grades and was incredibly popular in their school she was the ultimate 'Girl next door'.

Boomer while still sometimes clumsy and scatterbrained had become more confident. He lost his beach blonde winged tips and replaced them with simple side swept hair. Much like his brothers Boomer was very popular with the girls in their school. They found him charming, sweet, kind and caring but also devilishly handsome. He stood at a fair 5'11 and slim muscles that made most girls swoon. Boomer had found he too like Bubbles was quite skilled with some paint and a brush but found much of his time consumed with photography. Often he would secretly take photographs of Bubbles.

Blaze had taken on a persona of a mysterious and thoughtful child and remained so when she was a teenager. She had medium brown hair with bangs that dangle in front of her amethyst eyes. She was very pretty in a curious sort of way. She had pale skin, delicate curves and a shy smile. Blaze had always been enticed by music and had a voice of an angel, however she could never bring herself to sing in public only in front of her sisters. Blaze to like her sisters attracted all types of boys but was always to shy to see through on any of her crushes.

Blade was a hyper and excitably type of guy. Even at 16 he still often acted like a child, Chocolate brown hair, dark violet eyes and an intoxicating grin he was frequently the life of the party. Standing at the shortest brother Blade was a reasonable 5'9. He had forever needed an outlet for his constant energy so he took interest in so many things they are unable to list. Blade was very proud of being exceptionally smooth with the ladies all but one. When it came to Blaze Utonium, Blade could never find the right words. No matter how hard he tried, one look from her sent him spiraling into hysterics, his tongue felt like sand paper the back of his throat became flaky and dry and his voice seemed to raise a full octave. This resulted constant chiding and teasing from his brothers but even with their help the closest thing Blade could bring himself to a conversation with Blaze was a painful hello.

"I don't see why we have be here at the fucking crack of dawn." Butch growled. The 8 teens waited outside the library as Blossom fumbled with the keys in the door. "What the hell do you have to complain about? We're the ones who have to be here to babysit you." Buttercup hissed. The key in the lock finally clicked and Blossom pushed open the doors. "Fun fact~ Townsville Library is one of the oldest buildings in the city dating back to the early 1900 's"- "Blossom there is absolutely nothing fun about that fact" Brick snarled. Blossom glared at him "I'm just trying to lighten the mood Brick. We are going to be spending the next 3 weeks together"

"Oh god don't remind me" Brick said in a sullen voice "Lets just get this over and done with" He then sulked into the library Blossom lecturing him in the importance of history. With a sigh the rest of the group followed.

When they reached the middle of the library they stopped "Alright all you boys need to do is sort these books into the shelves in the correct order. If we want to get this done quick we should split up into pairs." Blossom decided gesturing to some crates stacked full of books. "Oh joy that's just what I wanted to do with my Saturday morning. Stack books." Butch said sarcastically "Oh come on Butch it can't be that bad. Think positively!" Bubbles said with a kind smile which only earned her a scoff.

"I don't know about you idiots but I'm going to get this done as fast as possible" Brick said pushing his individual crate towards the back of the long shelves using his super speed. "WAIT! Brick I forget to tell you NO POWERS!" Blossom called racing after him "I call Boomer" Bubbles said wrapping her own arm around his. Boomer blushed. Butch laughed, "I guess I'll go with Butterbuns" Buttercup scowled "Don't call me that you dick"

Blaze smiled spinning to face her own counterpart who had been suspiciously quiet all morning "I guess it's just you and me then!" She said with a small smile. Blade tried to answer but instead rasped and sputtered. Blaze gave him a weird look and walked of in another direction

Once far enough away from the others not to be heard Boomer dropped his crate and slyly wrapped his arms around Bubbles waist. She giggled as Boomer kissed her neck "Boomie stop what if the others see us" "Don't worry about them they're all to busy bickering to come looking for us" He smirked into the crook of her neck but Bubbles shied away "I'll tell you what. For every shelf you clear you get two minutes" Bubbles said with a wink. Boomer grinned like a Cheshire cat and zipped towards the shelf. " Uh Boomer no powers remember" He groaned and floated to the ground.

On the other side of the library Blossom curiously shifted through a pile of books. Brick stacked the shelves behind her. "Wow. I knew this place was old but I'm finding books here I've never heard of." Blossom said impressed. Brick grumbled, "Only you would be impressed with old, dusty books" She ignored him and continued. " I wonder if the librarian would mind if I to take a few of these home with me"

"Pinky you do realize it's a library right?"

"Fun Fact"-

"NO. NO MORE FUN FACTS OR SO HELP ME GOD BLOSSOM." Blossom smirked and began to list of Fact after fact. Brick glared and tossed a book at her.

A little way off Butch crammed the books upon the shelves. He could feel Buttercups cold stare burning into him but tried to ignore it. "I saw what you did back there," She stated in a mischievous tone. Butch tensed for a second. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Liar"

"Bitch"

"Ass"

"Whatever."

She gave him a curious look "I saw it Butch you can't lie to me. You purposefully made sure Blade got Blaze as a partner. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Not replying Butch continued to clear his crate. "I KNEW IT! I got to admit Butchy boy that was crafty. Though I could never figure out why he didn't just ask her out."

"Buttercup I really don't know what you're talking about." She pulled her arms around his neck into a chokehold "SAY IT BITCH!" Butch flipped her sending her flying into a pile of books near by. She glowered at him "It's on now Butchy Boy"

Blade peered at Blaze through the space between the shelves he sighed '_She's enchanting' _he thought dreamily

_So go over and talk to her you dumbass_

I can't I-I wouldn't know what to say

_Dude did you really just try to lie too your conscious_

Yeah I forgot about that

Blade straightened his back, slicked back his hair and approached her. Blaze didn't notice him until he was directly next to her. "Oh hey are you done already?" She asked looking at his empty crate Blade swallowed "Ya-ah" He moaned mentally '_Great just fucking fabulous could I sound any more like a dumbass?' _Before Blaze could reply they both heard a crash followed by cussing '_Dammit Butch'_

As the two went tumbling down the stairs they went straight past the blues who were viciously sucking face. Thankfully they didn't get a chance to see them, as both were two busy clawing at each other's hair. "Was that who I think it was?" Bubbles asked with a panicked expression. Both went chasing after their squabbling siblings. Brick heard them before he saw them. Turning just in time to see the pair rolling toward him at high speeds Brick only had a split second to react. He dove pushing Blossom out of the way knocking them both into a wall. Butch and Buttercup slammed into the space that had previously occupied Brick and Blossom. "YOU ASSHOLE" Buttercup shrieked rubbing her head painfully "YAH WELL YOU STARTED IT" Butch replied angrily. The two turned to their other siblings expecting a fresh reprimanding for their little fight. But nothing came instead the Reds stared wide-eyed at something lying on the floor. During their brawl the two knocked over a few books and one lay on the floor glowing. The remaining four arrived just in time to see the spectacle. But before any of them could say anything the book began sucking them into its vast vortex. They screamed grabbing the thing closest to them and in Blaze's case just happened to be Blade. But no matter how strong the object one by one the teens were sucked into the swirling nothingness.

**(A/N- I really enjoyed writing this first chapter and can't wait to get started on the second. Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Tales**

**Chapter 2: Cinderella**

(**A/N:**** Hey guys welcome back to Our Tales there's not much to say so without further ado let the stories begin!**

**DIISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuffs or The Rowdyruffs only Blade and Blaze.)**

Bubbles P.O.V

It felt like being sucked into a vacuum. The swirling and pressure so forceful I couldn't hear a thing. Then all I can remember is darkness. When I opened my eyes again I was lying on the ground as my surroundings came into view I quickly realized I was no longer in the Library instead I was in an open space there was a ceiling and a floor but no walls as if the space went on forever. Everything was white and took me a second to realize I was not alone.

Beside me on the ground Boomer lay still. A little way off our other siblings appeared to be waking just as confused as I was. Gently I poked Boomers back and he stirred slightly "No Brick I don't want to wake up." I sighed softly "Boomer come on! Wake up." He ignored me and snored softly. "Fine have it your way." I said with an evil grin. Taking aim I shot lasers at his backside. Screeching like a Banshee he shot into the air.

Looking as if he might kill some one he looked around bewildered finally registering our predicament he stopped in his tracks and stared, dumbfounded. "Where are we?" I shrugged not knowing how to reply.

"Are you guys okay?" Blaze asked to the room at large. "Yeah but my ass feels like hell" Butch said sullenly. Buttercup smirked "Maybe it got that way after I whooped it into next week" Butch opened his mouth as if to make a snarky remark but never got a chance to finish.

A booming voice rang through the space "WELCOME TRAVELLERS!" I clutched my ears at the sudden loudness. Around me the others flinched and followed in my lead. "Oh. Sorry I forgot about the volume." We heard a rustling sound and seconds later the voice was back softer this time. "Sorry about that… anyway as I was saying Welcome Travelers" We all looked frantically around looking for the source of the voice but couldn't see anything but the never-ending whiteness.

"W-where are you?" Blossom asked. "I am every where and nowhere, but that's not important right now. You need to begin your journey." Blade growled, "Wait just a minute buddy. You dump us in this… place and now you want us just to take a journey are you psychotic or just retarded?"

"I was not the one who put you in this place."

"Oh yeah!" Buttercup said sarcastically "Than who did?"

"Why. The book of course." We all stood in a full minute of silence before Boomer decided it best to ask "The book? You're telling me a book put us in here?"

"Yes."

"Why would a book put us in here? More importantly HOW did a book put us here?" Blossom said pacing nervously. The bodiless voice cleared its throat. "Well to answer your first question only the book would know that and to explain your second it's a magic book obviously" Butch groaned and held his head in his hands "Oh shit Buttercup must have banged my head pretty hard."

The voice sighed, "I can assure you this is quite real. Now can we get on with the journey?"

Brick looked murderous "Look man we have no idea who you are or what the hell you're talking about and there is no way we are going anywhere so why don't you just get your book friend to send us back from we came and we can all just move on with our lives."

The voice laughed, "I am the narrator. Only the book itself has the power to return you to your home"

"Okay well can we talk to the book?" Blade asked. Once again the narrator laughed "And you say I'm the retarded one?" Blade glared in no particular direction. "Look Mr. Narrator sir we don't mean any trouble we just want to go home." Blaze said quietly "And as I told your friend I possess no such power to do this. But I do know how you can convince the book to release you and your friends"

"And you didn't think that information would've been helpful earlier!" Buttercup said narrowing her eyes.

Ignoring her comment the narrator continued, "All you need to do is head through the door and complete your journey." I raised an eyebrow "Door? In case you haven't noticed there are no doors around here." The voice chuckled "Look behind you." Spinning to face in the opposite direction I stared in shock at a door. It had appeared as if out of thin air. Boomer coughed nervously "And what exactly is on the opposite side of that door?"

"Well I don't know everything. For everyone its different the point is the book gives you a series of… trials. It will only release you when it feels you've learnt the lesson intended for you."

Butch gulped "What if it doesn't feel we've learnt our lesson?" The narrator gave a dark chuckle "Then you will be trapped here forever. Now shall we begin?" The group looked nervously at each other. "Well it doesn't look like we have a choice." Brick said snidely. He opened the door and peered inside. Taking a deep breath he walked through. Blossom went next and slowly our groups' numbers diminished until it was just Boomer and I left.

"Well? I don't have all day." The narrator said a hint of irritation in his voice. "Go ahead Bubs I'll be right behind you I promise. He squeezed my hand gently and nodded towards the door. Sucking in my breath I stepped through the door I fell into the darkness as the world around me vanished.

…

My eyes fluttered open adjusting to the sudden amount of sunlight flooding the room. It was a small room with a single window from which the suns rays were spilling through. I searched for any sign of my siblings or Boomer but I was completely alone. I wore a nightgown and my hair was tied back by a single blue ribbon. Finding the dresser I got dressed quickly, The variety in clothes was very limited and eventually I settled on a simple white dress, I covered it with a dark blue apron and zipped out of the room.

The house was much larger than I expected, the halls were adorned with spectacular paintings and tapestries. The floors were marble and the walls were painted royal blue. I walked further down the hallway and heard someone screaming. Running into a bedroom much larger than the one I woke up in I found a woman in the bed screeching. "CINDERELLA!" As I neared the bed I became aware I knew this woman '_Sedusa?' _She looked the same except for where her snakes usually sat on her head hissing black curls were pilled a top her head

"What took you so long?" She spat eyeing me up and down. I was a loss for words. "Well don't just stand there like an idiot Cinderella! Go make me some breakfast! And do try not to burn the eggs like last time." It took s minute to realize she was talking to me. "Cinderella?" She rolled her eyes "That is your name isn't it? Now if I don't have a five course meal on my lap in by the time I'm done getting dressed I'll lock you in the cellar for 3 weeks." Her voice was venomous and I didn't feel like testing her so instead I walked out the door hopefully towards the kitchen.

On my way down the hallway I crashed into a figure coming around a corner "Oh look sister dear its _Cinderella" _I recognized the high-pitched voice immediately Princess looked down at me with a sneer. She wore a tight Victorian corset and skirt both purple and gold. And her frizzy red hair was tied in two puffballs one either side of her head. Next to her was Brat her dirty blond hair in pigtails, she wore a dress similar to Princess's except it was dark blue and silver she jeered right along with Princess.

"What is she doing in the house? Shouldn't she be in the barn with the rest of the cows where she belongs?" I clenched my fist forcing myself not to react. "C'mon Cinderella hop to it Breakfast isn't just going to magically appear." Princess chortled pointing towards the kitchen doors. I walked through them ignoring the twos barrage of insults.

It didn't take a genius to figure out where I was or what story either. _And to think when I was little I always wanted to be Cinderella. _

…

If I thought making breakfast was bad I had no clue what was coming. After Sedusa, Brat and Princess finished their meal making sure not to leave me any left overs Sedusa handed me a large scroll. "These are your chores for the day. Try not to botch it up while me and the girls go into town." It was enormous there was no possible way I could finish this by the time they got back!

It was almost midday and I wasn't even halfway through the Sedusa's List. Whipping my brow I went to work on scrubbing the floors normally I would have been able to finish in 3 seconds flat but my powers were gone. I sighed and mopped the floor viciously, if this were the type of trials the narrator spoke about I'd be stuck here forever.

"HEY DO YOU MIND!" The voice was high and squeaky I stopped mopping and looked around for the source "Down here you moron." Looking down I gasped at two mice on the ground one had black fur and small green eyes that glared at me angrily. The other had a light brown coat and violet eyes. "B-buttercup? Blaze? I-is tha-at you?" I said holding a shaky finger out to them. "BUBBLES!?" Blaze gripped my leg thankfully "Thank god its you we've been roaming around here ALL day!"

Buttercup scowled as Blaze recounted waking up mice, trying not to get stomped on by Sedusa, her cat attempting to eat them and making their way through the house. "What about you? Why are you cleaning?" I gave them a quick recap of my own morning and how I'm now Cinderella

"So you're telling me we're trapped in a FAIRYTALE!" Buttercup squeaked kicking the mop bucket with her tiny foot. "Yes and we have to find the others." Before Blaze and Buttercup could agree Sedusa burst into the room followed by Brat and Princess. Blaze jumped into my apron pocket and Buttercup dove behind the bucket. "Cinderella are you talking to yourself?" Princess and Brat giggled. I blushed and bowed my head.

"Girls go get ready for tonight you have to look spectacular if you want the crown prince" My ears perked at this "What's happening tonight?"

Brat sighed dreamily "The prince is having a ball tonight to pick his bride as in ME" Princess joined Brat's fantasy "His cousins The prince and dukes of Flora Will be there and I'm going to be the crowned prince's bride!"

Buttercup snorted from behind the bucket. "Can I go?" I could feel Blaze tense in my pocket after a moment of silence Sedusa began to laugh uncontrollably along with Brat and Princess "YOU? Why on earth would you go to a dance? You don't even have a dress!" I gave them a small smile "What if I have a dress by tonight? Then may I go?"

Sedusa gave me an amused look "Alright Cinderella if by tonight you have a Ball gown you may go to the ball." Brat and Princess gasped looking at Sedusa in shock "IF you complete all the chores by the time we leave." Sedusa gave me a smug grin

"Deal." I said with a grin. Sedusa gave me one last chuckle and then left "You'll never finish in time." Brat said snidely before grabbing Princess and leaving to go put n their own dresses. "WHAT was that?" Blaze said sticking her head out.

"I was just completing the story." I said smiling "And just exactly how do you plan on doing all of that and finding a dress." I rolled my eyes typical Buttercup to never pay attention to our bedtime stories. "There should be a dress in the basement you and Blaze get to work and I'll get to the chores!" Blaze grinned realizing what I was doing "Oh I get it if we just follow the story like we know it everything should work out!"

"Now all we need is a good montage song!" I said clapping

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

"You can't be serious." Buttercup said face palming. Blaze clapped along with me grabbing buttercups hand.

_In dreams you lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

I grabbed the mop and went to work. Moving as quickly as I could.

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

Buttercup slipped and went skidding across the floor. "OH SHIT!" she screeched before crashing

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

Smiling I began to dust the furniture Blaze helped Buttercup.

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

As I hit the last note we were suddenly transported to the basement. I was now in a pink dress tied at the waist in a white sash and Buttercup and Blaze sat on the table next to me. "A little more Blossom's taste them mine but it'll have to do" I sighed tugging at my sash "H-how…? Oh my god the singing worked." I laughed at Buttercups shock. Somewhere in the distance a clock rang shaking the house.

"CINDERELLA WE'RE LEAVING!" Sedusa screamed down the stairs. I bounded up the steps reaching the door to find Sedusa Princess and Brat glaring at me in astonishment.

"Where d-did you find enough time t-to make that?" Princess her voice shaking in fury, I shrugged and twisted my hair "Never mind where I found the time a deal is a deal." I said with a smirk. Sedusa gave me an evil smile "Tsk Tsk Cinderella I said you could come to the ball **if** you had a gown and it appears to me your dress has a **big **ugly rip right hear." She ripped the fabric on my hip apart leaving its skirt hanging in tatters on my side.

Princess and Brat tossed their heads back and laughed at Sedusa's cruelty. Not wanting to give them the satisfaction I ran as far away as I could from them straight into the barn. Blaze and Buttercup raced after me "THAT STINKING BITCH!" Buttercup screeched looking as murderous as a mouse could look "How can anyone be so… so…" Blaze began "UGLY, BITCHY, SLUTTY?"

Blaze sweat dropped "I was going to say mean."

"Would you two calm down I mean really what exactly were you doing all those times the Professor was reading us bedtime stories?" I said while calmly sitting on a stack of hay.

"How can you be so calm we have to find a way to get you to that ball!" Blaze said fussing with the tattered remains of my gown. "Um guys." Buttercup said she gazed at the open space in the middle of the stables with astonishment. Pink sparkles were fluttering in the open air until they formed a figure as the sparks began to extinguish it was clear the girl in the shower of pink sparkles had bright pink wings. She wore a dress of pure pink silk and in her right hand she held a thin white wand.

"BLOSSOM?" Blaze squeaked her eyes the size of small coins. "Say anything about the wings and die." It was to late Buttercup was already laughing so hard a steady flow of tears trailed from her eyes. Blossom scowled and pointed her wand at the mouse as menacingly as she could while with wings "Unless you want to be turned into a piece of hay for the next thirty years I suggest you stop laughing."

"What happened to you?" I asked watching my sister's wings with particular interest. Blossom went into a long winded story of how she had woke in a forest surrounded by a band of very rude and very perverted talking animals after discovering she had no powers except for a wand and a pair of wings she could barley use she had decided her best option was to find us and figure out what the hell was going on. She had flown around the forest in circles until a surprisingly helpful talking mushroom had taken pity on her and helped her prepare a spell to find us, which eventually brought her here.

"Perverted animals?" Blaze asked

"Talking Mushrooms?" Buttercup managed through her tears

"Hey don't look at me like that! May I remind you that you two are talking mice right now so don't act like I'm the crazy one here!"

"Girls while I would love have time to talk all this over. May I remind you we only have till midnight!"

I quickly explained to Blossom our current situation while Blaze attempted to fix my dress.

"Its pointless that dress is destroyed to be of any use but lucky for you I know exactly what to do!" Blossom chimed Buttercup looked horrified "Oh please god no-" she was cut off by a flash of light erupting from Blossoms wand when I finally looked up Buttercup and Blaze had been magically been transformed into horses. "DAMMIT LEADER GIRL! At what point in our conversation did I say I want to be a horse?"

Blossom looked away indignantly focusing her attention on me. "Now if I remember the story correctly all I have to do is" She raised her wand cautiously at my gown "And say" She narrowed her eyes in concentration "BIBBTY BOBBITY BOO." A bright light flashed and I shut my eyes tightly. When I peaked through one eye again I could see a large blue skirt flailing out around my waist opening both eyes to inspect the dress I quickly recognized it as the same dress as the original Cinderella's.

"Wow I can't believe that actually worked." Blossom said jumping with joy "Hold your horses"- Buttercup glared at me "We still have a lot to do and not much time come on we have to get going.

Boomer's P.O.V

Being sucked into a portal is not fun. Waking up on the other side of the same portal in a palace is even less fun. Being declared a prince and discovering everyone you knew in the real world acting out a fairy tale is so much less fun then. Finding Brick as a prince and Butch and Blade 'Dukes' of Flora then having the realization that you've been sucked inside a Fairy tale is probably the least amount of fun I've ever had the privilege of knowing. But it all still happened to me.

"Oh come on Boomer smile dance a little this whole ball is for you." Blade said gesturing to the lavishly decorated ballroom around us. People had just begun to arrive in their decked out carriages dressed in their finest. I felt sick to my stomach I was never been one for parties.

"Look out Princess and Brat at twelve a' clock" Butch said nodding his head towards the doors where Sedusa, Princess and Brat walked in. They looked around as if searching for their next meal until their eyes finally landed on me. Grinning they puffed out their chests, giggled and waved.

"Well I'm gone." Brick said disappearing into the crowd "Piece of advice stay as far away from the royal bitches as possible" Butch said with a wink before stuffing his face with pastries and slipping out the back doors. "Don't worry I got this bro. " Blade smiled nervously and walked up to Princess offering her a dance.

Taking my opportunity I slipped away from the table. Even though I managed to escape their wrath didn't mean I escaped it all I was immediately surrounded by grand duchesses, knights, nobles and desperate girls. Mid-conversation my eyes fell upon someone who just came through the door. She was breath taking her gown fitted in all the right places her face magnificent as always. Bubbles.

I wasn't the only one who noticed her arrival many stopped what they were doing just to stare. I pushed through the crowd and by the time I reached her I was out of breath "*huff*Bubbles w-where… h-how what's going o-"

"Boomer I don't want to alarm you but the whole room is staring at us right now. Don't you think it would be better if had this discussion on the dance floor?" Bubbles said through her teeth her eyes swaying over the crowd "Um I-I don't danc- WOAH"

Bubbles grabbed me and dragged me onto the dance floor for a girl she had a surprisingly strong grip **(No offense to girls I myself am a girl with a good grip ;)). **She was right of course, all eyes were on us and when we started to dance to the music, the room was silent**. **I could feel a cold glare on the back of my neck spinning I saw Princess shamelessly flirting with Brick who looked horrified and Brat crushing a glass of champagne in her gloved hand her eyes aflame with rage.

Sedusa stood not to far away she held a suspicious gaze on Bubbles. "Wow Brat looks about ready to burst a vein." Bubbles whispered in a low voice so only I could hear her. I laughed "One can only hope" I sighed dreamily at the thought of Brats head exploding.

"Poor Brick" Bubbles sending a glance in Brick's direction "I wish I could take a picture" I laughed again

"Where are your sisters? What's going on? What is this place?" Bubbles did her best to explain the events of her morning, how we somehow had been sucked into the tale of Cinderella and how Sedusa was her wicked stepmother and Princess and Brat were her evil stepsisters but still by the end of her tale my brain pounded against my skull.

"I'm sorry can we please go back to that part about Buttercup being a horse and a talking mushroom I got a little lost around there-" BONG BONG BONG the bell chimed through the hall "Midnight oh no." Bubbles pulled out of my embrace and dashed out of the room, I raced to catch her "BUBBLES WAIT! YOU NEED TO FINISH…" I burst out of the door just to see her jump into a pumpkin-like carriage and shut the door "-the story." I finished "OH CRAP I FORGOT!" Bubbles stuck her foot out the door shook her shoe loose and then sped off into the night.

"What… the hell was that?" Butch asked appearing out of nowhere. "That was a girl riding in a pumpkin."

Bubbles P.O.V

The next morning Brat was livid. She tossed her breakfast out the window and spent the entire morning ranting to her mother about the Bitch who stole her prince. My morning went very much the same as the pervious one had gone. Blossom after a few initial attempts turned Buttercup and Blaze back to their mortal selves.

They all slept in my room and once we were sure Sedusa wasn't looking helped me with the chores.

"CINDERELLA GET ME SOME TEA!" Brat screeched, I groaned this was the 25th time she had summoned me today. Luckily though Blossom waved her wand and a cup appeared out of thin air. Thanking her a climbed the stairs to Brat's unnecessarily enormous room. She sat among the pillows and blankets her makeup smudged with tears her hair a mess.

"It's about time Cinderella I've been waiting here for more then a minute!" She said snidely grabbing the cup and sipping it cautiously "My apologies milady." I answered through gritted teeth. "BRAAT!" Princess charged into the room her eyes wild. "Guess who's at the door!" She could barley contain herself "I'm not in the mood for guessing games. Just tell me." Brat said waving her hand in disinterest

"IT'S THE PRINCE!" Brat eyes widened. She jumped out of the bed instructing me to run a bath get out her clothes and make up anything to make herself look presentable. Sedusa waltzed in smiling as if she had won some valiant victory on her part "Now Cinderella we can't have a prince see you like that go upstairs and wait there until further notice." I knew she had something planned but I had faith in my Boomie he would always find me.

Boomers P.O.V

Even though I knew where to find Bubbles Brick had insisted on following the story to the T, he feared if we messed with the story line we could end up stuck in fairyland for the rest of eternity. After testing the shoe size of all the village women we had finally arrived at Sedusa's house.

She very pleasantly invited us in and told us to sit and wait while she got her daughters. "So what's the plan? We find Bubbles and then what?" Blade asked, "I don't know I guess we just finish the story." Even as I said it I wasn't completely convinced myself.

Brat and Princess walked in and curtsied. "Prince Boomer, My lords what a pleasant surprise." Brat said with a seductive smile. I cleared my throat "Well I'm afraid we've come only for a short while to test this shoe on every maiden in the kingdom, to find its owner" Brat's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well then My Grace look no further for your journey has come to an end for I am the maiden from last night the one you seek." She smiled evilly and grabbed the shoe out of my hands. She slipped of her on shoe and tried to jam the small glass slipper onto her own foot.

The slipper was to small and no matter how hard she pushed it would not fit on her foot. "Just a second my lord it fit me last night." Rolling my eyes I searched the room for any sign of Bubbles or her sisters.

Bubbles P.O.V

I sat patiently on the bed when I heard the lock on my door blast open. In came my sisters looking frantic "BUBBLES what are you doing locked in here you have to try on the shoe?" Blossom said herding me out of the room.

"Sedusa locked me in the attic. Where are the boys?"

All three shared looks and Blaze pointed silently towards the sitting room. Peering inside through the keyhole I saw Brat slamming my glass slipper onto her own ugly foot "LOOK My Lord you see! It fits!" She stood and the shoe looked like it might shatter apart at any second. I pushed the doors open angrily "Brat get your fat feet out of **my** shoes"

Sedusa spun ferociously "IGNORENT CHILD! You dare disrespect us with such a highly guest in our presence" I rolled my eyes and strutted up to Brat she glared at me. Boomer looked relieved as if he had been waiting for me to arrive.

"Brat if you would kindly give me the shoe." Boomer said holding out his hand. Reluctantly Brat pulled the shoe off and handed it to Boomer he knelt and placed the shoe on me. Perfect fit.

"YES! Now we can finally leave" Buttercup cried pumping her fist in the air. Sedusa's screamed in rage "YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING" Shiny black scales appeared on her skin. Her mouth opened to reveal sharp fangs dripping with poison and her forked tongue lashed into the air.

Her head smashed through the ceiling smashing a gaping hole through the house. Where Sedusa once stood there was now an enormous black snake that looked homicidal. Brat and Princess looked like the demons they truly were with leathery black wings and pointed fangs they floated and cackled from above.

"Wait a second I don't remember any snakes being in Cinderella!" Blossom screamed dodging a fireball thrown by Princess.

"Well I guess the book decided to switch it up." I recognized the bodiless voice as The Narrators "But we have no powers how is this fair at all!" Brick screamed throwing a lamp at Princess who dodged it effortlessly.

"Hmmm I suppose you have a point. Fine"

A second later there was a flash of light. In my hands, I held a pair throwing knives, I could feel a sheath strapped to my thigh and I knew somehow there were many more to use. Next to me Boomer held a sharp silver sword with a dark blue handle. Across the room Blossom now held a red bow and a quiver of arrows was strapped to her back taking aim she let one loose. The arrow shot gracefully in the air and hit its target- Princess- dead on.

She screeched and careened in the air. Blossom looked shocked I knew immediately she had never shot an arrow in her life and was astounded to find she had perfect aim I had a feeling the same would apply to me as well.

Choosing my target I flung my knife with all the power I possessed and was ecstatic to see the knife strike through one of Sedusa's scales and lodge itself between her armor. "IMPOSSSIBLE!" she hissed.

Her tail swung out and nearly knocked Blade off his feet, but he suddenly wielded a large Warhammer with a dark purple handle that was nearly as tall as I was taking a swing he smashed Sedusa's tail to the ground.

Brat screamed and darted towards Blade with frightening speed only to be shot out of the sky by an onslaught of red tinged arrows. Turning toward the source I saw Brick perched on top of the staircase pointing a maroon crossbow. He looked mightily pleased with himself.

Suddenly a sudden burst of gunfire echoed through the room, Butch stood grinning like a mad man holding to twin shot guns their sides were embroidered with dark green and black images. The types they used in old western movies pointed fixedly at Princess who had attempted to rush Brick from behind. Princess yelped and spun to deflect the bullets with her wings.

"Whose bright idea was it to give **Butch **of all peopleguns?" Buttercup yelled over the gunfire. Somewhere in the distance I heard the distinct snickering of the Narrator. Brat now recovered took her chance to turn her attention to me "I'm going to make you wish you were never even born Cinderella!" She screamed and I readied my knives but I never got the chance to throw. Buttercup now filled the space between Brat and I in her hand she held the dark green handle attached to a black whip that had wrapped itself around Brats waist.

She sliced it through the air with precision and accuracy and wielded it not like a weapon but like a third limb. Brat shrieked and clawed at Buttercup her talons slicing through the fabric on her sleeve. I took aim and flung my second knife it sliced through the air and rammed itself into Brat's side.

"YOU FOOLISSH GIRL!" Sedusa howled her yellow reptilian eyes fixed on me. Her tail crashed into me sending me flying across the room. I slammed into the ground. The room was foggy and I couldn't make it come into focus as Sedusa slithered up to me. Blaze appeared in front of me she brandished a black mace with a violet handle she held it cautiously at her side. Sedusa cooed "My dear sssweet child do you even know how to usse ssuch a weapon?" She cackled with delight but was cut short by Blaze slamming her mace into Sedusa's soft under-belly.

With a scream Sedusa reared her head Brick and Blossom fired arrows at her chest, while Boomer hacked viciously at her tail. Blade was using his hammer to deflect Princess's fire sending them back towards her. Buttercup slashed her whip through the air she and Brat locked in one-on-one combat. Butch shot multiple rounds off Sedusa's cobra shaped skull. Some bounced of her scales while others battered through. Blaze slammed her mace into Sedusa's side again and again and I tossed knives at any space of open flesh I could find.

Finally Sedusa fell crumpling to dust on the floor "MOTHER!" Brat wailed and turned to run towards her mothers crumpling body but Buttercup was to quick. Her whip wrapped around Brat's neck and with a harsh tug severed Brat's head clean off her body.

Brat tumbled to ashes. Princess shrieked and turned toward her Mother and Sister just as Blade delivered a nasty blow to her skull-sending Princess tumbling down the stairs where she disintegrated at their foot.

For a moment we all stood in silence staring blankly at the newly formed piles of dust. "And so" The Narrator said cheerfully "With her stepmother and sisters defeated Cinderella was free to marry Prince Charming." The scene around us changed and melted to the inside of a church my grimy cloths disappeared replaced by a beautiful white wedding dress. Boomer stood in front of me dressed eloquently in a suit. His brothers stood next to him dressed similarly but in their signature colors, my sisters stood next to me in flowy dresses of their colors. "You may now kiss the bride." Boomer turned scarlet "Y-you mean… now?" Smirking I kissed him.

"The End."

…

When I opened my eyes I was still kissing Boomer but now we were back in the endless place in our old clothes. Grinning I pulled away "YES!" Blade jumped up and down "Did you see me kill Princess she was all like 'NOOO' and I was all like 'Die bitch" He then went into a long-winded recount off what happened.

"Yes, yes I'm glad you found it so enjoyable." The Narrator said "Enjoyable. What part of that was enjoyable?" Brick asked angrily. "Well its only going to get worse you journey is only beginning now to your second task." The door appeared again. Groaning we opened it.

(**A/N:**** Whew that took a lot out of me. You know the drill REVIEW! ) **


End file.
